


i just need this so much (i thought it was my destiny)

by mr_charles



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, fem!credence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_charles/pseuds/mr_charles
Summary: Mary Lou is so desperate to get her sold off that she initially offers a third of what Percival planned on paying. “For that much?” Mary Lou snorts. “You can have her for the weekend.” She shoves the young woman forward, urging her to smile. “You be good to Mr. Graves and he’ll be good to you, Credence.” (canon divergent prostitution AU with fem!Credence and just a hint of magic)





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from "big dater" by big data.

Her name is Credence. She’s tall and pale, with dark curls and high cheeks. Mary Lou is so desperate to get her sold off that she initially offers a third of what Percival planned on paying. 

“For _that much_?” Mary Lou snorts. “You can have her for the weekend.” She shoves the young woman forward, urging her to smile. “You be good to Mr. Graves and he’ll be good to you, Credence.”

Credence doesn’t smile. Just bares her teeth awkwardly. Mary Lou rolls her eyes.

“Close enough.”

 

She says nothing in the taxi, just picks her her short nails.

“You can call me Percival,” he offers. He gets a real smile from her. It’s small and crooked, not quite reaching her eyes, but it’s a smile nonetheless. 

Her haircut is jagged and short— judging by the nicks on her ears, he concludes that Mary Lou probably did it herself. But her cheekbones are high and her lips full and Percival has to wonder why it took so long for Mary Lou to get her sold off. 

Her eyes dart around the taxi, to the windows, the back of the driver’s head, and to Graves. He catches her eye and she flushes crimson. He smiles and takes her small hand (ignoring the scars) in his. She doesn’t pull away. 

 

His apartment looks normal, nicely furnished and clean. He takes his jacket off as she stands awkwardly in his living room.

“Do you like music, Credence?” 

“Ma said it was sinful.”

He rolls up his sleeves as he turns on an old phonograph. The music is dated but still gentle. “May I?” 

He holds his hand out to her. She takes it but freezes when he places a hand on her small waist. She keeps a fair distance between them and he doesn't push her closer. She won’t look at him as he gently leads them around his living room, humming along to the music. Credence focuses on her feet, making sure not to scuff Graves’ nice shoes. The top of her head barely touches his chin.

“Look at me,” Graves encourages. When Credence does, Graves closes the space between them and presses his lips to hers. “Pretty girl,” Graves whispers into her mouth. She lets out a shocked little huff when he kisses under her ear.

“Oh!” she gasps as he peppers wet kisses to her neck. “Oh-“

“Percival,” he supplies, growling into her skin.

“ _Percival_.”

 

Graves leads her to his bedroom. She starts trembling when he has her sit on the edge of his bed, but instead he kneels to unbuckle her shoes and guides her to lie down. He settles on top of her, trying to keep his weight off of her slim frame.

“Is this okay?” He nibbles on her ears, causing a girlish giggle. She squeaks when he squeezes her breast through her clothing. She nods, her trembles turning into excitable squirms.

“Credence,” Graves moans, hand heavy on her breast. He pulls her thin wool dress over her head and eases her cotton underwear off her. She’s almost skin and bones, long torso and prominent ribs. She tries to cover herself with her arms but he stops her. “Don’t. Please.”

She cries out when Graves sucks a mark onto the tender skin above her nipple. He’s still dressed and he grinds himself against her hip. He sucks on a nipple, growling as Credence arches into the touch. He pinches the other and rubs his thick thumb over the nub of it. He trails his mouth down a soft stomach, lower to where Credence is soaking. 

“You’re dripping,” Graves whispers, parting her folds. “Look at how wet you are.” She’s flushed down to her breasts, pretty pink contrasting with milky whiteness. Graves rubs his thumb along her cunt and she gasps, hips flexing into the touch. “May I?”

Credence nods, not even knowing what she’s agreeing to. She whines when he feels Graves’ tongue on her, thick and wicked against her clit. Graves’ large hands wrap around her pale thighs and push her back against his face. HIs tongue dips inside her, flicking in and out and it’s more than she can stand.

“P-Percival!” She gasps, unabashed and loudly. 

He doesn’t stop after the first orgasm burns through Credence. Or the second. Or even the third. Credence feels like there’s nothing left for her body to give. Her thighs ache from being held open and her lungs feel like they’re on fire. 

“N-no more,” she sobs, arm thrown over her eyes. “I _can’t_.” 

“Yes,” Graves breathes wetly into her shaking thigh. “Yes you can.” He pushes two thick fingers deep into Credence and sucks greedily on her clit.

Credence _screams_. 

 

She doesn’t know how long it takes for her to come back down. It could have been a minute. It could have been an hour. She faintly hears Graves undressing before he’s back between her thighs and places tender kisses on the insides of them. He kisses up her stomach, back to her breasts, before kissing her deeply. Credence can taste herself, salty and slick, and moans into the kiss. 

“Please,” Graves begs. “Please let me.”

“Yes.” She gasps as Graves pushes into her. He’s thick and the stretch burns, but Graves kisses her through it, whispering praise into her soft skin.

“Beautiful,” he mutters, dragging his lips across Credence’s cheek. “You’re perfect.” His thrusts are slow but deep and Credence arches whenever Graves hits something deep inside her. 

“I-I need more,” Credence says shamefully. “ _Please_.”

“Oh, do you?” Graves’ tone is playful. He pushes up on his elbows, looming over the smaller figure beneath him. His thrusts slow and then stop as he winds a dark curl around his finger. “What do you need?”

“I don’t know,” she keens, eyes glassy. “ _More_.” She tries to press against him, desperate for Graves to start moving again. Graves smirks before rolling over, Credence straddling him. Confusion passes over her face but Graves puts his hands on her hips and slowly rocks her. Her eyes widen and lose focus as pleasure shoots through her.

“Oh!” Credence’s eyes flutter shut as she braces her hands on Graves’ shoulders. She grinds her clit against him, movements jerky and desperate. She thinks only of her own pleasure and it’s the most beautiful think Graves has ever seen. He keeps rocking her, his grip leaving bruises on her pale skin. 

When she throws her head back and moans deeply, cunt flexing as she comes, Graves follows, coming with a growl. She’s gulping for air as Graves eases her off of him. He encourages her to curl up next to him and feels a twinge of guilt at the smear of blood he sees on his cock. 

 

“How…how old are you, Credence?”

“Twenty-“ she yawns. “Twenty-four, sir.”

“And how-“

“Daddy died in the war. Mama a year later. Mary Lou took me in. But she said I was wicked and would have to pay her back for all my sins.”

“What sins?”

“Witchcraft.” Graves can barely hear her. “I can make things move. I showed Modesty and Chastity how I could make laundry fold itself and she almost choked me to death.”

“Credence,” he says gently. “would you like to see something?”

**Author's Note:**

> this started as a vastly different fic and i decided i liked this one more.
> 
> stay tuned for more


End file.
